Saloon
by mimikitty
Summary: This is my saloon where there will be a series of oneshot stories. Put a Kagome in a bol, add Sesshoumaru, you get red hot steamy passion. Sex is enjoyable, but making love is even better. Having fun while making love could be exquisite.


Disclaimer: You guys know the drill by now!

A/N: READ THIS PLEASE!

Have you ever heard of The House of Lemons by The HentaiHarlots, which are written by SilentDeath and Rinseternalsoul? Well, this is my own Saloon! There will be lots of lemons, all which are independent. I hope you will enjoy these short little erotic stories. It's all about fun here!

Summary: Kagome has won an all-expenses-paid dream weekend at the new luxury hotel Amour, but has no one to take with her. Her best friend Sesshoumaru has earned the prize by helping her wins it…inviting him to go along with her might be her biggest mistake…or maybe the best?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Thrilling_**

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Kagome toned down her anguished wail cutting in. This couldn't be happening. Until now, the whole incredibly far-fetched plot had worked perfectly, charmed from the beginning, against ridiculous odds.

"Uh, this…um, isn't a good time right now, Kagome," was the response on the other end of the phone line.

"When has it been recently?" Her relationship with Kouga had been floundering for weeks. He'd been showing too many of the inevitable signs of boredom. Not calling when he promised to. Long nights out with the boys, dates sitting together in front of the TV. Been there, ended that. Way too many times.

This time she'd decided to fight for the relationship, just to prove she could stay committed. Purely by chance she'd seen an ad in the paper announcing auditions for a New York City taping of _Into You and only you,_ the twenty-first century revival of an oldie show, _The Newlyweds,_ where couples answered questions to prove how well they knew each other. The winners would receive a weekend at the brand-new erotic luxury hotel, Amour.

What could inject life faster into a dying relationship than a weekend devoted to passion? Of course, no way would Kouga and she have gotten past round one on the show. So she'd begged her lifelong friend and one-time roommate, Sesshoumaru Taisho, to help her. She and Sesshoumaru had breezed onto the show and from there into the championship circle. There wasn't much they didn't know about each other's likes and habits.

Now as the finish line approached, Kagome's magnificent plan was about to trip and fall on its face. "But Kouga, it will be fabulous. Did you see the brochure…"

"What I saw was the way you and that guy were looking at each other on TV. You think I'm stupid?"

Only sometimes. "For heaven's sake, I've known Sesshoumaru all my life; he's like a brother."

"Yeah, well, where I come from that's called incest. You got the hotel for the weekend? Take him. We're done."

_Slam._

Kagome growled in frustration and redialed. The only thing she felt for Sesshoumaru was deep sisterly affection. Of course, the only thing she felt for her boyfriend right now was rage. "Kouga, look, I swear I —"

"Kouga can't come to the phone right now." This time a breathy sex-oozing female voice answered. "In fact, Kouga can't _come_ at all…_because you keep calling._ Please get lost. Thank you." _Click._

Kagome froze for a count of three, then made a giant disgusting face. Oh, how special. For once she'd tried to work through the problems, and it turned out she would have been better off cutting her losses the way she usually did. Once again she'd been blind and stupid where men were concerned. Of course, Kouga had been blind and stupid where she was concerned, too. Whatever he thought he saw between her and Sesshoumaru was strictly in his admittedly limited mind. But ohhh, what a body he had to go with that stupid brain of his. And someone else was enjoying that gorgeous body at this very moment.

She slumped onto her kitchen counter stool, had a good cry, then blew her nose and mopped up the tears. A mostly physical relationship that had started to go bad after a few weeks wasn't worth getting suicidal over. Kagome had liked Kouga; she'd wanted to work at spicing things up, but whatever. Maybe it would only have prolonged the agony.

Another cry started coming on until she imagined Kouga whooping it up with Ms. Hot Voice before he'd even had the decency to break up with her. Bastard. Men were all alike. Selfish and thoughtless and…and…mmm, so tempting and exciting and wonderful. Damn her traitor hormones. Did lesbians have these problems? She doubted it.

So…now what? She had an all-expenses-paid dream weekend at Amour coming up and no date. It would be way too weird to invite a girlfriend to an erotic hotel. Sesshoumaru had earned the weekend prize by going on the show with her, but how weird would _that_ be? Except they always had fun no matter what they did together.

During the month they'd cohabitated, when she'd first moved to New York City and was looking for an elementary school teaching job and an apartment, they'd even had fun cleaning.

She frowned and played out the pros and cons over a diet soda and five cherry chocolate chunk cookies from her favorite bakery on West 50th Street.

Fifteen minutes and several hundred calories later she reached a decision. No way could she waste this special opportunity. Going alone would be too depressing. She'd invite Sesshoumaru. As long as he understood her invitation was all about friendship, and nothing about seduction.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru stood in the lobby of the Amour hotel, waiting for the eternally late Kagome. How symbolic was that? On his gravestone would probably be inscribed the words, "I died waiting for Kagome." What the hell was he doing here anyway? He had a meeting on Monday with a client wanting a summer house; he'd have to stay up all night Sunday to finish the drawings. And how many times in this life could he enter the gates of look-don't-touch hell before he was sucked in permanently?

Once again Kagome Higurashi had beckoned, and once again, he'd come running like a lemming headed for the cliff's edge. He was starting to think love and idiocy had way too much in common.

But this time the chance was too good to pass up. _Hey, Sesshoumaru, would you like to spend the weekend in a sex hotel with me?_

Umm…yes. He wanted to spend the rest of his life in a sex hotel with her. And maybe this time, instead of helping her pick up the pieces when yet another brain-dead hunk turned out not to be The One, instead of protecting her, watching out for her, playing the role that her real big brother, Sesshoumaru's supposed friend Miroku, was on the wrong coast to do — maybe this time he'd get up the nerve to tell her how he felt.

He'd probably always been in love with her, ever since he'd rescued her favorite stuffed animal, Shippo, from the extreme peril of Miroku's teasing nearly twenty years ago. Kagome had been five and Sesshoumaru had been nine. She'd hugged the disintegrating weird fox kind of bear and regarded him with wide adoring blue eyes as if her personal cavalry had arrived.

From there, they'd gone through stages: her adoration, his feigned indifference, her teases and taunts, his delight in giving as good as he got, and gradually, a slide into a rich fine friendship through college and beyond. He'd been her date to her senior prom. She'd helped him pick out furniture when he graduated from Rutgers and moved to his first Manhattan apartment.

No matter how many women he dated, it had always been Kagome, and will be for the rest of his life.

Except Sesshoumaru hadn't admitted those feelings, even to himself, until a year ago, when Kagome moved to the city and they'd spent a month together in the same apartment. But he'd been dating Kagura at the time, and Kagome had started hanging out with another overdeveloped-muscle of the week. Sesshoumaru never seemed to get the timing right.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, sorry I'm late." Kagome emerged through the revolving door, flushed and breathless from hurrying as he knew she would be, her wide white-toothed smile and cheerful greeting bouncing around the quiet tasteful art deco lobby, shaking it up. People turned and noticed her. Kagome was like that. In a city so over stimulating that most people blocked everything out, her energy and life force still managed to draw attention.

He was so gone.

He held up their room cards as she approached. "I already checked us…"

"Fabulous." She spun around, dark black swinging behind her, taking in the lobby, the bar, the dress shop, the luxury look of the place. "Isn't this incredible? I'm so happy you could come."

"Hnn"

"Let's go see the room; it's supposed to be sooo luxurious!"

"Hnnn"

"C'mon, I can't wait." She started off for the elevators and he followed her slender petite form, chuckling. When Kagome was nervous, she talked. She would babble about anything and everything. If she'd been entirely comfortable being with him in a hotel geared for sexual activity, he'd take that as a bad sign of complete apathy.

A few times during the _Into You and only you_ taping, when they were pretending to be intimate lovers for the camera, she'd looked at him with such longing and surprised awareness, the connection had sent a jolt right down to his lap. If she'd been faking it, he was damn sure he'd have felt nothing.

He followed her onto the elevator, inhaling her scent, pretending calm he didn't feel while she chattered on about the hotel services : the pool, the spa, the roof garden, the library, the movie room, assorted bars, a world-class restaurant…

This weekend the timing would be right. He'd sat patiently stuck in the "friend" role for far too long.

The next two days would have very little to do with friendship. And everything to do with seduction.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome swung open the door to Room 525 and gasped. Oh be still her madly beating heart. "Would you look at this place? It's gorgeous!"

The room was large and luxurious, done in black-and-white with warm, startling touches of red that brought it to life. A king-size bed with a curved ebony headboard, white pillows piled up on a thick black-and-white geometric comforter; the same black wood in the entertainment center and desk, all on lush white carpet. Black-and-white photographs lined the walls: Central Park in the snow, the painfully missed twin towers, the public library. And red, one scarlet decorative pillow on the bed; a bouquet of rosebuds on the nightstand, red delicious apples in a silver bowl on the table.

Kagome walked into the middle of the room, spreading her arms wide to embrace a new privileged lifestyle, then turned around and grinned at Sesshoumaru…when it hit her. They'd be sleeping in that bed for the next two nights. Together.

Which was fine.

Really.

Not a problem.

At all.

And the way he was looking at her now, with his dark eyes so intense and a slight quirk of amusement to his lips, like he had her figured out better than she did…

Well, that wasn't a problem, either. It was a look. A very sexy look, though. The kind that probably made other women drop and spread right there. But of course not her. The sizzle that jumped to life between them during the taping of _Into You and only you_ had been a fluke. They'd been carried away by the charade.

Or something.

"So wow." She threw her overnight bag on the bed and started prowling. On the desk, thick stationery with the pink Amour logo. A room-service menu, to be more thoroughly explored later, because who could not want breakfast in bed?

With Sesshoumaru.

Oh my God, she'd be waking up with him. Why had the true intimacy of the situation not hit her until now?

"So what else?" She bustled around to the entertainment center and flung open the doors, wondering what Sesshoumaru was doing and why he was so quiet, but strangely shy about turning to see. "Look at this TV, it's huge! And a DVD player and this _food,_ oh my gosh, pâté and oysters and truffles and cheeses and what's in here?"

She opened a drawer and immediately wished she hadn't. Sex toys. In shapes and sizes she couldn't have ever imagined…

"Well, well, well." Sesshoumaru's voice contained a lot more interest than she thought was appropriate to the situation.

Kagome slammed the drawer shut. "Guess we won't be needing those. So what…"

"No?" He reached past her, which brought his chest into contact with her shoulder. And why was she noticing particularly? Or that he smelled different than usual; he had some really great cologne, way too sexy for her boy-next-door buddy.

Or for her peace of mind.

He opened the drawer again. "Looks like some of these could show you a pretty fine time."

Red Delicious apples, roses, the one scarlet pillow, and none of them as red as she was at the moment. What was the matter with her? She and Sesshoumaru had discussed sex before.

Sort of.

But not while they were both single and alone in a bedroom designed specifically for that purpose.

"Yeah, so…" She fled to the other side of the room. "Want to check out some of the hotel's other…"

"Kagome."

"Yes?" She answered with her back to him, seated at the desk, going through the room-service menu and not taking in a thing.

"Are you going to be like this all weekend?"

"Like what?"

"A nervous wreck." He came up behind her; his hands brushed over her shoulders, brushed again, then settled, began massaging deep and slow. Strong hands on tense muscles. _Mmm._ She tipped her head to the side and let him do his thing.

"Nervous? Who's nervous? I'm not nervous." Holy moly she sounded nervous. "I'm just…excited."

"Excited." He repeated her word in his deep voice, which probably made most women melt into tiny lustful puddles. She'd seen them do it, too. Women who took one look at his clean-cut handsome face and his confidence and his very nice body, which fit a pair of jeans like the entire industry existed just for him, and…

"When you're excited, you smile a lot. Nervous makes you talk too much."

She swallowed. Busted. Like she could get anything past Sesshoumaru. "Well, so, uh, I guess maybe I am."

"Relax." His hands worked more magic on her shoulders and traveled down her arms. He'd given her massages before, but this one felt…well it just felt _more._ Did he notice his thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts? Because, well, _she_ did.

"So what's there to be nervous about, Kagome?"

"You and I are just friends. And this hotel is so about…not just friends."

"Sex."

"Yes. That."

"And friends can't have sex?"

"No. Because then they wouldn't be friends anymore."

"What would they be?"

"Lovers. And lovers turn into exes with clockwork regularity."

"Ever think that might be because you separate friendship and sex so completely?"

Kagome pulled her mouth closed before it became too obvious he'd stunned her. Separate them? Did she? Wasn't there one man in the stable of her past who'd been a lover _and_ a close friend?

Gulp. She was coming up empty.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and patted her before he took his hands away, which left her shoulders chilly and strangely forlorn. "Just thought I'd point that out."

"Oh. Well. Thank you. I guess I should give that some thought. And maybe change my wicked ways."

And if she did that, if she started with friendship and added sex; that meant the obvious first person to turn to would be…

"Sesshoumaru?" Her voice came out a hoarse whisper.

"Mmm?"

She wished he wouldn't make that mmm sound deep in his chest like that. She could practically feel the vibrations through the back of her head. He was her best male friend. Her only male friend except her brother, Miroku. She loved him, like a brother. Sex would only ruin them the way it ruined everything she was involved in.

"Can we go to the bar now? I'm in serious need of a drink."

&&&&&&&&&&

Here it came. Kagome lay in bed, facing the window. Behind her the bathroom door had opened, and Sesshoumaru had come into the room. His weight dipped the mattress behind her. She tried very hard to relax, but with zero success.

They'd had a drink at the chic lobby bar, Erotique, followed by a delicious dinner at the hotel restaurant, Amuse Gueule. Sesshoumaru had been acting…different. She couldn't even quantify it. Maybe his eyes had more intensity than usual? She'd found herself uncomfortable looking at him, glancing away, losing her train of thought.

Uncomfortable?

With Sesshoumaru?

Now he was in bed behind her and the silence between them was not easy and companionable the way it usually was. Once at his place they'd fallen asleep watching a late movie in his bed and had slept together, her head on his shoulder, his arms around her, their legs tangled, until she woke in the middle of the night and went back to her room. Without a trace of awkwardness. Not even the next morning.

Maybe it was just that he'd dropped that friendship-and-sex bomb on her. Maybe a seed of the idea remained after the blast and planted itself in her brain. Maybe it was just the anything-goes atmosphere at Amour. Because she couldn't stop wondering what sex with Sesshoumaru would be like. She couldn't imagine passion between them. It would probably be slow and gentle and satisfying and fun. Or it could be boring as hell.

He knew her too well. What made sex and relationships so exciting was the mystery, the slight danger, the touch of fantasy involved in the unknown. She and her men rode that fabulous excitement for all it was worth, until it started to break down. Fights, bickering, dissatisfaction, boredom. Familiarity bred contempt.

Sesshoumaru had seen her at her worst. Held her, runny-nosed and raccoon-eyed over breakups. He'd encouraged her at low moments, cheered her on at high and she'd done the same for him. She'd never had to pretend to be anything but her goofy, impulsive, sometimes over-the-top emotional self, nor did he hide his passion for geeky computer games or his crabbiness in the morning or his impatience with her sloppiness.

There would be no mystery, no fantasy to sex with Sesshoumaru. It would be just the two of them, flaws right there on the surface. Nothing to hide behind.

Boring? Or…terrifying?

"Good night, Kagome." His hand glided up her back, tangled in her hair. Her breath shot in. _Here it came._ How would she handle this?

Sesshoumaru turned her toward him, kissed her…cheek. Then let her go. And settled himself on the other side of the bed.

_Huh?_ Had her he-wants-you radar malfunctioned that completely?

"Good night." She frowned at the ceiling, the leftover warmth on her cheek cooling slowly. "Sleep well."

He yawned. "Thanks, you too."

Silence.

He wasn't going to make a move. Their friendship would stay as it was. Rich, intimate and satisfying. Big relief. No, huge.

Except lying there in the darkness listening to the regular slow breathing of the friend she'd adored and teased and fought with and leaned on and undoubtedly taken for granted too often since childhood, it didn't feel like relief, really.

It felt like emptiness. And disappointment.

&&&&&&&&&&

If he didn't kiss her soon, he was going to shrivel and die like an earthworm on sunny concrete.

Sesshoumaru winced. Okay, maybe that wasn't a very romantic image. He didn't do the hearts and chocolate and poetry seduction thing very well, not like the guys she usually fell for.

But already she'd begun to notice a difference between them, even though, not wanting to rush her, all he'd done was let some of his feelings show in his eyes, gazed at her more directly, taken more excuses to touch her. A bare taste of what he'd been carrying around his whole life.

They were in the pool, having spent the day taking advantage of the considerable amenities the hotel offered. A really fine breakfast in bed, waking up with her had been a dream come true, one he wanted every morning for the rest of his life, only not so damn G-rated, a stroll through the stunning roof garden; a gander at the library, giggling over the erotic section. Then lunch and, over his protests, a visit to the spa. "Real men don't" had been his only answer, but she'd laughed and teased and ruffled his admittedly too long hair and, of course, he'd given in.

This afternoon they were swimming, laps here and there, occasionally coming together to talk.

Right now she was breast stroking toward him, and don't even let him start thinking about breast stroking while they were in public. She was always gorgeous to him, but the daylight filtering through the glass roof was particularly flattering, and her face seemed especially beautiful with her hair wet and close to her head.

"This is the life, huh?" She glided to a stop in front of him, her smile joyous. Tiny beads of water dotted her faintly freckled skin, and her eyes caught the blue of the pool and reflected it up at him.

To hell with it. Sesshoumaru bent and kissed her soft rosy mouth as he'd wanted to for the past twenty years; a thorough lingering kiss that sent a huge, thrilling adrenaline rush to his heart. Then he pulled back and nodded as if nothing had happened. As if she wasn't staring at him in shock and pleasure. As if his bathing suit wasn't taking on an unnatural shape under the water.

"Yeah, it's an amazing place. I'm going to do another lap. Later." He turned and plowed through two laps of the butterfly. He had to use up energy somehow. Because if he'd stayed next to Kagome another second, he would have hauled her out of the pool and made love to her on the gray tile without caring who else was around. And he didn't want that to happen…

Until that night.

&&&&&&&&&&

_He'd kissed her._

Kagome stared down at her quarter-eaten chocolate mousse cake. The thought hadn't let her alone since he'd done the deed, and taken off like a man fleeing a female discussion of tampons, leaving her stunned, speechless and…aroused.

Oh my gosh, yes.

Unexpectedly.

Thoroughly.

Intensely.

Unlike anything else that had ever happened in her life, she didn't feel comfortable bringing this subject up with Sesshoumaru. Clearly, he wanted to pretend it had never happened. Was it some kind of weird experiment that he decided had failed too dismally to repeat?

_He'd kissed her._ And she wanted him to kiss her again. Because it wasn't sisterly love she was feeling when his lips were on hers. Not remotely. And she wanted to feel that again. And then some.

Had he always been this sexy? Had she really not noticed except in a detached too-familiar way? The haircut had done amazing things to his face, making it more masculine, more…just more Sesshoumaru. And he'd definitely been spending time in the gym since she last saw him.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"I said are you ready to go back to the room?"

"Oh." She put her fork down. "Yes, don't we need to sign for dinner?"

He gave her a curious look. "I just did."

"Right." She nodded vigorously and got up from her chair. "Right. I knew that."

His eyes narrowed; he came around the table and stood close, making her want to lean into his body. "Are you okay?"

"Sure. Yes. Fine." She started off through the restaurant toward the bar and lobby. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." He fell into step beside her. "You seem a million miles away."

"Really?" Her voice was high, artificial. "That's weird."

They reached the elevator in an awkward silence. Sesshoumaru pushed the button and stood watching her, hands on his waist pushing back his suit jacket. "Are you thinking about Kouga? Wishing he was here instead of me?"

"No. No. God, no." She laughed incredulously into his eyes, which seemed even darker and deeper and sexier with his new short style. Kouga who? She hadn't even thought about him all afternoon.

It hit her hard and suddenly that if Sesshoumaru had dumped her from a relationship in a similar fashion, a lifetime later she still wouldn't be over it.

Oh my goodness.

She sneaked a peek at him. He was staring at the elevator floor indicator now, whistling, as if she didn't exist. What could be more sickeningly ironic than if that kiss had turned her permanently on to a whole new side of their relationship, and turned him permanently off?

The elevator arrived; the doors slid open. A couple got out. Kagome and Sesshoumaru got in. He punched number 5; the doors slid closed. He started whistling again, hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Why did you kiss me?" The words popped out. She couldn't stand the tension anymore.

He stopped whistling, but kept his eyes on the mounting floor numbers. "Oh, I don't know. I guess because you looked really pretty at the pool."

"And?"

He did glance at her then. "And what?"

"Well, what did you think?"

He shrugged. "I thought it was nice. Didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Good." Again, the whistling. The doors opened and he gestured her out into the hall.

She smiled, wanting to trip him, and give him a smart right hook under the chin as he went down. _Nice?_ Her world had turned upside down and he thought the kiss was _nice?_

He was wrong. The kiss had been a lot more than nice. And if he didn't realize it yet…well, maybe she'd just have to make sure he got another chance.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru opened the bathroom door. Kagome was lying in bed. Waiting for him? Or trying to sleep. How he'd kept himself away from her after the incident in the pool he hadn't a clue. He was pretty sure he'd surprised her with the kiss. Pretty sure the fireworks that had gone off in his brain the second their lips met were shared.

Pretty sure they weren't going to get much sleep tonight.

The hugeness of this next step, the depth of his feelings for Kagome, the uncertainty as to how deeply they were returned; he wasn't too macho to admit that yeah, this was terrifying.

But not terrifying enough to hold back, or cheat himself out of what this night could be.

He slid into bed as he had the night before, wanting her to come to him, but knowing he'd go to her if it came to that.

"Good night." He drew his hand up her back, slid his fingers into her hair as he had done the night before. Pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. Let her go.

Then waited. Silence.

"Aren't you going to say good night, Kagome?"

"No." A whisper of sound, like skin sliding over cotton; she was under the comforter, moving around. Then her arm emerged, silhouetted against city light coming in around and between the curtains. Something left her fingers and drifted to the floor.

"What was that?"

"My nightgown."

He swallowed. No nightgown.

More wiggling. Her arm came up again. Something smaller dropped this time.

"And that?"

"Panties."

"You're naked?"

"Stark."

He dragged off his boxers, made a show of lifting his arm and letting go.

"Those?"

"Boxers."

"You're naked?"

"Butt."

"_Mmm._" The purr from her throat fired his blood. He reached for her, dragged her to him, encountering warm skin and softness in all the right places. Full breasts, thin firm waist, round hips that fit his palms as if they were made for them.

He kissed her, years and years of unstolen kisses his for the taking now, over and over.

Kagome felt his control slipping. His arms tightened around her, drawing her close so they were silhouetted as one. The kiss grew herder, more urgent. He lifted a hand to her hair, gripping it, pulling her head back as if now he would take command. There was fire now, burning brightly. Heat rose in her, smoking through her blood. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and heard his quiet moan.

Then tasting her mouth wasn't enough. He burrowed under the covers to taste in a new place, felt her guiding his hips closer, and her warm mouth settling over him where he liked warm mouths best. The sensation was ecstatic, the emotion so much more so.

_Kagome, it's always and only been you._

They built up a gradually quickening rhythm, pausing only to moan, or whisper each other's name; frantic in the pleasure they gave and took.

Her mouth came off him. She let out a cry and he knew she was close, that he could put her over the edge with a few more flicks of his tongue. That's how he wanted her. On the edge, straining for him and for release.

He lunged to his side of the bed, grabbed a condom from the drawer in the nightstand and pulled it on, moved over her and stopped, an inch from heaven, gazing deeply into her eyes, black from excitement and the dim light in the room.

_Now._

"I love you." The words he'd kept back for decades spilled out easily and without fear. He pushed inside her, not wanting her to answer, not wanting her to think, or worry, just to feel.

Kagome gasped at his entrance, clutched him to her hard. He was so big, almost too big, but it felt so very good, a completion. He started to move and she groaned. This was too much … too much pleasure, too much passion. She answered his thrusts with desperate passion, crying out as she neared her peak, "Faster… harder…"

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, oh yes" They were moving with the dance as old as the sea. The slapping of flesh meeting flesh could be heard in the room as he pounded into her.

Kagome was moaning very loud by now and he was pumping into her hard and fast, just as she asked.

"Kagome… so tight… mine…" He was slamming into her tight core. Just being inside of her, it was the sweetest thing in the world. His thrusts gained speed and force.

"Don't stop, oh yes, harder… faster… yes… ah yes…" She nearly passed out as he sped up his movements.

He could feel her nearing the peak; her breath came out in short, quick pants, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip, tensing her whole body …

He felt her inner muscle tightening around him as she arched her body up once more, and then she cried out with joy and relieve, it was violent and wild.

"Ohhhhh… mmmmm… yes!" It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

He reached his orgasm seconds later, following her into the heaven of ecstasy, pushed over by the thrill of hearing his name on her lips as he'd dreamed so often, of feeling her thrash under him, control lost. Because of him.

Her eyes opened and met his. He hesitated, unable to squash the hope that "I love you, too," was about to come out of her beautiful mouth, even knowing he couldn't push her, that her feelings would be infant still, while his were legal to vote.

"I…" She was flushed, breathless, her eyes glowed. "I…"

_Love you._ It was so easy. Two words, though he didn't want to hear them unless they were real. But how could she not love him after what they just shared? After what they'd shared their whole lives?

"I…" Tears rose in her eyes; she smiled tremulously. "I thought that was amazing sex."

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stood in the lobby of Amour with her suitcase, hoping the art deco carpet would open up and swallow her. An endless torturing loop of thoughts was having a wonderful time punishing her.

This morning should have been a really wonderful close to a really wonderful weekend. She should have been able to tell Sesshoumaru she loved him last night, instead of that horrifying line about "amazing sex" that shut him down as if she'd pulled his plug. Then she made it worse by panicking and apologizing over and over, until he snapped at her and told her to sleep.

She'd had plenty of sex over her adult life; she knew what "amazing sex" was. This had gone so far beyond. It was like two souls emptying into one other. How could she have thought that knowing Sesshoumaru so well would make the sex boring? Their lovemaking surpassed the most deeply satisfying and erotic connection she'd ever experienced or been able to imagine. The mechanics were the same, but that was where the similarity ended.

And then she'd looked him in the eye and seen the depth of what he felt, and the responsibility of being trusted with that much love had scared her to death. She'd never gotten anything right in the love department. And that fear had led her to screw this up, too, the most important relationship of her life, when it had only barely started.

"Okay. We're all set." He handed her a small square box.

"What's this?"

"I bought this for your twenty-first birthday and chickened out. You might as well have it now."

Kagome nearly choked on the lump in her throat. _Because you're writing me off?_

"Open it at home, okay?"

"Yes." The misery rose. "Sesshoumaru, I'm sor…"

"Don't. It's okay. You go on, I have a phone call to make. Thanks for the weekend." He kissed her cheek and moved away when she reached for him, taking his cell out of his pocket and focusing on the keypad.

Great. She'd done it again. Once more, it was time to cut her losses.

She turned, feeling like hot lead had been poured into her body, and clumped to the hotel exit. Two steps away, her feet slowed.

_Wait a second._ She'd been willing to fight to keep Kouga and she was giving up on _Sesshoumaru?_ She glanced back at him, on the phone with his back to her, and as she approached the revolving door, she lifted the lid off the flat white box.

A gold necklace. With a heart-shaped pendant inset with a tiny diamond. Her name engraved in florid script. She entered the revolving door and turned the pendant over. There was writing on the other side, too.

_It's always and only been you. Sesshoumaru._

She looked up and saw through the glass the smiling, hunky doorman, ready to welcome her and get her a taxi. A taxi that would take her away from the man she'd loved her whole life.

The doorman's face changed to surprise as she blew him a kiss and stayed in the door, pushing impatiently now, until it swung completely around and deposited her back into the lobby.

Sesshoumaru turned slowly, as if he sensed her return, phone still pressed to his ear. He lowered it at her approach, folded it, stowed it in his pocket, his face rigidly controlled.

"Forget something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, can you believe it? Something I love and can't live without. What a dope I can be."

"Not a dope. Just a little scattered." His attempt at a smile was painful to watch. "You left it in the room?"

"No, in the lobby."

He frowned, looking around. "Here?"

She walked straight up to him and gazed into the most handsome wonderful face she'd ever known, letting love shine from her eyes without a trace of her former fear. "Yeah. Right here."

Comprehension dawned. "Something you love?"

"Yes," she whispered. "And can't live without."

"Me?" His voice cracked strangely; he pounded his chest as if he was choking.

Kagome laughed. "Yes. You."

"Wow." His grin was the most wonderful thing she'd ever seen. "Wow."

"I love you, Sesshoumaru Taisho." She went into his arms, knowing she'd belong there for the rest of her life. "It's always and only been you."

_**The End**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Well, did you guys enjoy this or not? Well, I must tell you that I did enjoy writing this little fiction. Anyway, I'm at my reading week now and even through I have lots of work to do, I am making time to write stories for your enjoyment. Please give me reviews telling me if I should continue writing one-shots like this one.

Rinseternalsoul and SilentDeath, I thank you for the inspiration. I hope you like what I wrote.

Anyway, I have a little story to tell: A girl went to a party with her friends. One of her friend introduced her to a guy she worked with. They begin talking and then they danced a bit. The problem was that the guy's hands were a bit everywhere. Then, she wanted to go talk to her friends and the guy went with her. He had one hand in her right pocket of her jeans in the back. Where, by the way, there was a ten dollar in it. A bit later, later, when the girl checked her pockets again, the ten dollars disappeared. Still at a later time, the little group decided to leave. The guy wanted to have the girl's phone number. She refused. He asked her if he made a bad impression. She said he made a big impression. He wanted to kiss her. Her friends interfered and took her away. Still, he seemed so sweet.

Well, by now, you should know that this happened to me the night before yesterday. Really, what kind of guy is that? He was really sweet and thoughtful. He asked me if I was thirsty and all. I was a bit depressed afterward. At least, the I know that my friends will always back me up!


End file.
